


Visiting Hours

by AdorabloodthirstyKitty



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-16 18:07:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5835580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdorabloodthirstyKitty/pseuds/AdorabloodthirstyKitty





	Visiting Hours

Marinette woke with a smile as sunlight crept in through the windows, her phone playing a bright, twinkling song. She shut off the alarm and hopped out of bed, climbing down the ladder to pull on some clothes for the day.

Today was one of the last days of summer, but more importantly it was the day Ladybug and Chat Noir were scheduled to visit a local children's hospital. She was eager to get going, hurrying down the stairs to grab some breakfast before heading back up to rouse Tikki from her spot on Marinette's pillow. She headed down through the bakery to say goodbye to her parents, telling them she would be out with Alya before hurrying to a secluded sidestreet to transform, swinging and jumping across the rooftops, everything tinted pink from the rising sun.

-

She landed beside her partner in front of the hospital, a small crowd already cheering with cameras and phones pointed at the duo. She smiled and waved to a few of the photographers, grinning when she spotted Alya at the front of the pack, her trusty smartphone in hand. Chat wrapped an arm around her waist, hand resting lightly on her hip as he leaned toward her, still facing the cameras with a smile.

"Good morning, my lady. How are you on this beautiful day?" he grinned, flashing her a smile before turning back toward the cameras.

She smirked, rolling her eyes before putting an arm around his waist as well, smiling brightly. "I'm wonderful, thank you."

"Of course you are, bugaboo. I could have told you that."

She resisted the urge to roll her eyes again, bumping his hip with her own, making the both of them smile wider, still posing for the cameras. She looked over toward Chat, who seemed especially happy today. "You seem to be in high spirits, kitten," she observed, his grin growing slightly.

"How could I not be with such a mew-tiful lady under my arm?" he beamed, shifting so they were a little closer. She didn't restrain her eye roll at the pun, but smiled good-naturedly, giving a last wave to the cameras before both heroes turned toward the hospital's front doors.

They walked through the lobby, smiling for the people milling about or working at the front before being directed toward the children's ward, riding up the elevator and stepping into a brightly lit hallway. They passed several bulletin boards and framed pictures filled with photos of patients, families, artwork from past patients. Soon they got to the desk, checking in with the nurses before being shown to a large playroom at the end of the hall, already filled with several children and their families.

Ladybug beamed at the large grins the kids wore, a few of them hurrying over to greet the heroes. One of the younger girls hugged Chat's leg, a small fist holding him by the tail. He grinned down at her, scooping her up in his arms.

" _Bonjour, ma chérie!_ What's your name, beautiful?"

The little girl ducked her head, smiling shyly before murmuring her name into his ear. Ladybug couldn't help but smile before a couple of children at her feet caught her attention, soon pulling her by the hands to a small table covered in crayons, paper, and coloring books. Chat Noir followed close behind, still having a quiet conversation with his youngest fan.

Soon the heroes were ushered to the table, each teen sitting down in a small chair, their young fans surrounding them as they handed them supplies or showing their idols the drawings they had been working on. Ladybug grinned, accepting the drawings a couple of the children gave her. She looked over to find Chat with the little girl on his lap, both of them coloring separate pieces of paper. Chat's tongue stuck out at the corner in concentration, Ladybug huffing out a chuckle before drawing with some of the children, soon getting lost in conversation with a few eager girls and boys as they asked all about her past akuma battles. She was so busy drawing and talking to the kids that she almost forgot about Chat completely before his laugh bounced across the room, making her head turn.

There was Chat Noir, playing piggyback with the girl that hadn't left his side since he arrived. She giggled as she held onto him, kicking her feet with a smile as Chat slinked across the room, wincing when she would pull his hair or his pointed ears but smiling all the same. He noticed her watching, grinning for her before standing up with the girl on his shoulders, jogging around the room as they played superhero. Ladybug smiled, noticing a couple nurses taking quick pictures of them before she turned back to her doodles and the conversations with the others.

The two heroes spent the majority of the day visiting patients and their families, happily playing, coloring, telling stories, and generally having fun with their young fans. Ladybug loved seeing Chat interacting with the kids, playful and silly as usual. Though she couldn't help but notice how quiet he was around the adults compared to the kids, the almost sad smiles he wore when he'd watch the parents with their kids. She wondered if she should ask about it sometime but pushed the thought aside for the time being.

By the time visiting hours ended both heroes had sizeable stacks of pictures from the kids, going out to do quick interviews for the reporters still outside before bidding each other adieu and heading back to their respective homes and their civilian lives.

-

Chat Noir was absolutely  _flying_ over the streets of Paris, a large smile still plastered across his face. He had been looking forward to visiting the hospital, and the visit had definitely been one of the highlights of his summer. Seeing so many kids who looked up to him and his Lady, letting loose and playing like a kid again; it had been amazing. Even when he'd notice little things, like a mother holding her daughter's hand, or a couple encouraging their children to greet Ladybug and Chat Noir. It was still a little foreign, and it did make Adrien wish for something like that from his own father, but he didn't let it get to him.

It had honestly been one of the best days he'd had in a long time, and he was eager to go back for another visit. He took his time leaping between rooftops, eventually making his way back home when Plagg started to get tired, leaping through a window into his bedroom and letting his transformation run out, still clutching the handful of drawings with a grin.

That evening Adrien tacked up every picture he'd received that afternoon, grinning at the drawings of Chat Noir and Ladybug now prominently displayed on a large wall. It made the room feel more like his room, more like home. And every time he visited the hospital and others like it, he always brought back more pictures from his young friends. And when he was lonely, or upset, all he had to do was look to the ever-growing collage of artwork, and he couldn't help but smile.


End file.
